ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ''' Seedkit woke up and nudged Molekit "Come on let's play " she mews Molekit rose to her tiny paws and yawned. "Okay." she scarmbled out of the nursery. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit leaped onto Molekit Molekit batted Seedkit's head. She began to get too carried away and drew blood. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit squeals ~Shorewillow "I'm sorry!" Molekit squeaked looking at the blood on her pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:35, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay I'll say I snagged it on a branch "Seedkit says licking the spot --Shore "That, or our Clanmates will be convinced that you're some sort of monster," Shadowsong muttered, angling her ears towards some leaves. "Might as well throw some leaves onto you as well."Silverstar' 02:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sprang into the leaves and rolled. She saw her feather pile she hid from all the other cats. She pulled some out and put them all over her pelt. "I think I'm perfect." she stated looking into a puddle with a proud look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The primarily black she-cat nodded quickly. "Yes, you look like a very weird four-legged bird, I can tell you that...Let's just hope that your father doesn't swing on by, he won't be pleased to see you like this, if he can recognize you."'Silverstar' 03:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight looked at camp. ''I want him to see! ''she thought a bit like a kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong's eyes grew round. "O-Oh no, don't even think about it, he'll scold you silly!!"'Silverstar' 03:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight's eyes narrowed. "I guess you might be right...." she meowed ever so slowly turning away from camp. "So how did your hunt go before those idiot rogues popped up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The molly let her shoulders relax. "Fine, fine, caught a shrew, my favorite thing to eat...Too bad I never got to eat it, an elder sniffed it out first, but they do eat first, after all." Shadowsong's eyes clouded once more, bemused by the encounter of the rogues who suddenly backed off.'Silverstar' 03:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight scarpped her claws on the ground. "I heard about what they said... that you were... cursed, what did they mean by that?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong quickly looked away, already feeling shunned once more, and ashamed for no reason at all. "...I...don't know."'Silverstar' 03:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sensed her shame. "Well whatever they mean, don't believe them." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The warrior closed her eyes. "...I try not to, but I'm just worried. What if I do bring danger to our home? I had no parents, after all, or any other family members...or even friends."'Silverstar' 03:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm your friend, and I ain't going anywhere." Tanglelight stated. "And if you are somehow cursed, I'll help you through it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sligthly touched by the warrior's statement, Shadowsong flashed her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Tanglelight, for a younger cat, you're quite a good friend." She paused. "But if I do, in fact, have some sort of curse, I don't think anybody could help me."'Silverstar' 03:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stepped forward to rest her neck on the warrior but pulled away. ''Getting mud all over her would be... very awkward... ''She rolled in a puddle, cleaning the mud and leaves off her pelt leaving her clean but wet. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong flicked her tail before studying the she-cat's soaked pelt. "...Hmmm, if the sun comes out soon, we could let you lay out in the sun for a bit to dry your pelt."'Silverstar' 03:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded. She perked her ears. The rain had stopped but something was moving slowly, and quietly over to them. Too small for a fox or badger, but too big for prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly clamp her jaws shut as she noticed that they were being watched. Slowly, she pressed herself against the ground, her ears pricked in alertness as she prepared to pounce on whatever showed its face.'Silverstar' 03:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight did as Shadowsong did. She sniffed the air. A small had poked out of a bush. A molly then padded out. She was small, Tanglelight was only a bit shorter. The molly was beautiful, a white she-cat with black points and sparkling blue eyes. She dipped her head at the two warriors. "Hello." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) If the cat hadn't spoken, Shadowsong would've tossed herself at the cat and wrestled her to the ground, but she caught herself just in time. "...Hi." (I need to make a tom hereeee, just noticed I don't have one)'Silverstar' 04:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight felt stiff. "Who are you?" she asked uneasily eyeing the pretty molly. The she-cat rose her head to look at them, her eyes a bit startling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Please respond to our question." Shadowsong added moments later with a flick of her tail. "...We don't like having random cats showing up on our territory."'Silverstar' 04:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The molly nodded. "I understand." she meowed and looked at them. "My name is Lavastep." she stated. "Former warrior of this Clan." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (-coughs-theregoesallofShadowsong'shopesanddreams-coughs-) Shadowsong blinked. "...Don't remember you, then again, I never knew anyone."'Silverstar' 04:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep grinned. "Well... take me to camp, I remember our cursed little Shadowpaw all too well." Lavastep meowed. Tanglelight's pelt bristled. "Can we even trust her?" she whispered to Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I..." Shadowsong paused, turning back to Tanglelight. "...Wait here, let me fetch your father, see what he has to say, if that's fine with you."'Silverstar' 04:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded not turning away from Lavastep. "I'll watch... this." Lavastep yawned. "Go on!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:21, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Turning, Shadowsong loped back to camp, her bright gaze searching for Fernstar. "Fernstar?" She called out gently, stepping further into camp. "...There's a newcomer by the border, could you please come with me? I believe she wishes to join us."'Silverstar' 04:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar jerked from staring at his paws. "Okay." he said quickly and padded out of camp with the she-cat leading him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Once Shadowsong took her leader to Lavastep, she stepped back, gazing at the ground, her mind drifting to her "curse".---- Darkstorm chased a squirrel up a tree.'Silverstar' 04:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar cringged. "Lavastep?" Lavastep flecked her tail and purred. "Yep, it's me beloved Fernstar." she meowed. Tanglelight glanced from Lavastep to Fernstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong was snapped from her thoughts, looking up at the couple. ''Beloved...? She suddenly felt as if she had died inside, and without a word, slowly faded into the bracken. I am cursed...-'Silverstar' 04:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm your mother." Lavastep meowed. Tanglelight jumped. "You?" ''Fernstar didn't look pleased to see his mate. "Why are you here?" he asked with a chill to his voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The tortoiseshell continued to back away, hoping to escape the pain, but she knew it was impossible. ''I'm a fool, such a fool...only making my life more miserable.Silverstar 04:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to do" Seedkit asks Lavastep glanced at Fernstar. "I'm returning to the Clan." Fernstar looked a bit shocked and looked about to refuse. "Unless you'd like me to say something?" Lavastep asked looking like a know it all. Fernstar tensed. "Sure you can." he said not moving his jaws. Tanglelight crept away. Anger inside her. How could she have left her for so long? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm returned to camp with his catches.---- Shadowsong shook her head slowly as she decided she was far away enough, their conversation now drowned out. Turning, she leaped into a tree to sit.'Silverstar' 04:49, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight padded into camp looking lost, confused and angry she stomped over to the warriors den and flopped in her nest huffing. --- Lavastep smirked at Fernstar and headed to camp. Fernstar watched her, his paws itched. ''I told her to never come back. he thought. But he couldn't exile her, she would do something awful to ruin his life, and he didn't want to take chances and try to kill her. He ran back to camp to watch closely on it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong rested in the tree with a soft sigh, her chin pressed agains the branch's rough bark as her paw dangled from the tree. ''Everyone has family, lucky them, everyone but me.---- Darkstorm sneezed.Silverstar 04:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep trailed into camp glaring at every cat in sight and she proudly took prey off the fresh-kill pile. Fernstar padded into camp. He went right to his den and watched Lavastep. He couldn't tell his clanmates what she had done but he couldn't keep it to himself, it had to be someone he trusted, not his daughters, they would be inraged and try to kill Lavastep, but Lavastep was cunning, somehow knowing where and how a cat would try to strike her down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:01, November 18, 2015 (UTC) At the sight of Lavastep, Darkstorm blinked in confusion. ''Since when did ''she come back...?!''---- Shadowsong fell asleep, and fell out of the tree.Silverstar 05:03, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stared at Lavastep angry. --- Fernstar slipped out of camp. He wanted to find Shadowsong. He always made sure all his warriors were back in camp by night-fall. He sniffed around and spotted her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked like she'd fallen out of a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched in surprise as she found Fernstar towering above her. "O-Oh, I'm...yeah, I'm perfectly fine..."'Silverstar' 05:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar shot a look at Darkstorm, sensing his discomfort, and she silently agreed with him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked around, thinking Lavastep would suddenly appear. "It's time to go back to camp." he asked. He slightly cringged at the thought. --- Lavastep snorted at the glaring cats and curled up in a nest in the warriors den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I..." Shadowsong trailed off, closing her eyes. "...Go back without me, I'd like to sleep out here tonight..." ''Alone, like always, but I guess it's for the best sometimes.Silverstar 05:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever you say." he said with a bit of an edge and walkd back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked inside the warn warriors den. Then, she walked over to the fresh-kill pile. "Mmm." She mumbled as she picked up a vole, taking it to the warriors den. "Anyone wanna share?" She asked. "Fernstar, wait." Shadowsong called after her leader, despite her drowsiness.'Silverstar' 21:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft heard nothing but the echoes of cats talking. "Anyone there?" She called again, looking for at least a pair of eyes. She dropped the prey and went in. Fernstar turned back to Shadowsong. "Yes?" he asked. --- Viperclaw nodded to Hollytuft. "I will." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:14, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft smiled and got the prey. She nudged it to Viperclaw. "Take the first bite." She mewed. Viperclaw did so. "I hope it stops raining soon." he said glaring at the waterdrops. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong shifted. "It's just...you and your daughter are like my only 'friends', the first ones I've ever had, it's new to me, but really nice..." She was a little shakey as she rose to her paws due to her fall. "...And in all honesty, you don't sound very enthusiastic to return to camp."----- Darkstorm rolled around, his paws in the air.'lverstar' 21:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Me too!" Mewed Hollytuft, taking a bite. "Its been raining for moons now!" Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Fernstar's tail slightly dropped. "I don't want to be near Lavastep." he meowed, remembering Lavastep's know it all glare. ---- Viperclaw nodded. "It's not even been leaf-fall that long and preys already hiding." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 21:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC)